To Court A Wife
by Prose's Paramour
Summary: As much as we know, Natsume Hyuuga is not a very patient man. FINISHED!
1. Cause

**To Court A Wife**

_A Short Peek into Marriage Life_

**A Two-Shot**

**Dedicated to:**

_-Cute18386_- For its her birthday present.

And

_-Travelogue.- _For she is my sinister sister who inspired me to write this.

* * *

**01: Cause**

Six-year-old Youichi Hyuuga went to his father at their spacious dining room. It was nine o' clock in the evening and God knows it was time for children to be tucked in bed. All polite society complied with that idea, except Alice; a small community settled in the silent outskirts of Tokyo.

With worried eyes, the little boy complained. "Dad, Mom is screaming again at the T.V." Indeed there had been for like three hours straight. Things such as 'Go! Lakers!', 'Oh my God Harrison Ford, you're so hot' and 'Dumb girl! How dare you reject him?' Father and son both silenced for a minute and this time they heard: 'You morons, KFC is better than McDonalds!'

Natsume Hyuuga looked down from the magazine he had been reading and smiled warmly at his son. "It's Thursday, son. Your mother's T.V. night."

"But, Dad, She has been screaming for hours now. When will she ever stop?" Youichi challenged wearily, rubbing his cute little temple framed with his curly locks of hair.

"You have to understand, Youichi. Your mother just finished her third book yesterday. She needs a day-off."

Youichi sighed in disbelief. It is hard to be torn between two popular parents: a children's book author for a mother and a renowned businessman for a father.

Mikan Sakura, now named Mikan Hyuuga is the writer of the today's bestseller Tangerine Summer book series, under the penname 'Dotty Spagsweet'. It had been estimated that about a two thousand copies was printed when her first book _Tangerine meets Raven_ got approved. It was followed by another that surpassed the gross sales of the first and tomorrow they are half-expecting the book paparazzis at their door now that the third book is confirmed into printing.

Natsume Hyuuga on the other hand, is one of the country's reliable businessmen. He has relevant connections with publishing houses and invests on business ventures that promise absolute success. Typical as it is, he sponsored the publishing his wife's books.

Youichi, the only son of the Hyuuga couple with ashen-white hair, peach-cream freckles, and a face that would surely swoon and impress the girls for years to come, still couldn't resist asking his dad a question about his mother's behavior that seems otherworldly to him. "I don't understand why Mom is noisy even if you are here. I like her better when she's on a calm state, depressed or troubled. She's way quieter."

Natsume grinned sympathetically, a slow lazy smile that had the ladies begging at his knees. "What do you have in mind?"

The little boy looked thoughtful. "I was just wondering… How come our neighbors, the Yomes, had about a dozen children in their family, yet their mother is as silent as your boring assistant's hair at daytime and only yells at her husband whenever the silly drunkard is at home at about three in the morning."

"Where had you learned those?"

"From my playmate, Kisa. She's rubbing elbows with the youngest of the Yomes."

" . . . "

"Honestly Dad. I think we have a major problem here. You should control mom. You could boss her around but you're not doing it."

"I stand no chance against your mom, son. She knows me far better than anyone. Besides, I like it when she's bossing me."

"You can boss her too! I just know it! Yesterday you did!"

Natsume arched his perfectly sketched eyebrows. "Oh? And how, pray tell Sherlock?"

"Just earlier today, I heard you tell her if she won't throw your Fondle magazines away, you'll totally ruin her day."

Natsume smiled. "She had laundry to fold, dinner to make, mails to check and read, son."

"Yeah, and so is Snow White inside the seven dwarves' cottage."

At that, Natsume tilted his head back and laughed heartily, a genuine mellow sound. He stood up, intending to make coffee and risked his son's acrimony by ruffling that silver hair.

"Oh, I know the dirty clothes have no relation whatsoever with you saying you'll get mean to her if she won't throw those magazines of yours: You old people are kissing again."

Natsume poured a little spoonful of sugar to finish his drink and turned around. "Mikan is special. Of course, I'll be kissing her. When someone makes your heart feel funny, in a good kind of way that makes them special. And Mikan is one of them."

"But Dad, does that mean you totally forgot my mom?"

The raven-haired man quieted. He said softly, "I would never forget Hana. She's your true mother."

Youichi is the son Natsume made with his first wife, Hana Nakazono, heiress of the Nakazono Company, a business partner of his father, when his old man is still in charge.

Natsume and Hana lived together happily, in the quiet solitude of the countryside, but when Natsume is twenty-three, his pretty wife died, together with their unborn daughter, in a car accident, leaving him and Youichi.

Natsume remembered the scene to well. He was dry-eyed, looking at the coffin with an unreadable expression, for he felt jumbled emotions inside him, ready to explode at once.

He loved Hana too much that he never noticed that Mikan is the one who can fill his life with love again. It certainly took some time before he could feel again.

Natsume sat on his chair again, dreading to remember. "Tell me, do you miss her?"

Youichi picked his words carefully. "Yes, of course. But…I have Mikan now, and she's my new mother and I should be making new memories with her."

Natsume nodded his head in understanding. His son might be young but he's very wise.

"Anyways," Youichi continued, without paying attention to the weird look his father is having (Yep, he considered it weird indeed), "When are you guys going to give me a little brother?"

Natsume choked on his coffee. He weakly replied. "Youichi, what kind of question is that?"

Youichi shrugged. "Just asking. I really want a little brother soon. But maybe a little sister will do."

Youichi Hyuuga was already on his way to being the finest male ruffian anybody in this country ever seen, but in Natsume's mind, he can compete in challenging the world. Besides, it wasn't any doubt that once a Hyuuga is known into something, it is labeled 'his' forever and sure 'troublemaking' is Youichi Hyuuga's league. His and only.

"Are you really that sure of having a sibling?" Natsume asked, not much of a casual preamble.

"Oh, yes. I'm pretty sure." Youichi nodded gravely. "The Yomes have a new one again and it is estimated to be born by October."

"And?"

"Well, I want to top it off."

Natsume cuddled his son in his lap. "You are awfully perceptive for your age, son. Often wonder where you got your genes from."

"Of course, it's from my true mom."

The crimson eyes widened in absolute genuine surprise. "What makes you so sure?"

"Yesterday, I asked Mikan how does she describe you and she said you are an 'arrogant hard-headed idiot' if I quoted what she said which I'm pretty sure it is what it is. Hardly, I am of that description."

Natsume Hyuuga tilted his head in question and as comprehension dawned, he flashed an unreadable smile. Slowly he lowered his son to the floor from his lap. "Tell me, Youichi, would you want to go to your grandmother's for the weekend?"

Youichi's face brightened with a smile. "Sounds good to me."

"Hmmm, get your backpacks ready tonight and I'll drive you there tomorrow, Friday."

* * *

Kaoru Hyuuga pushed hot pink glasses above her head and flipped her dark ebony hair obviously rebonded and is freely trailing after the sharp caresses of the wind against her face. She grabbed her iPod with her fuchsia glitter fingernails and went to listen to some cool chic catchy songs popular nowadays. 'TikTok' came playing.

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy_

_(Hey, what up girl?)_

_Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city_

_(Lets go)_

_before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack_

_'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back_

The speed needle of the black-with-pink-flames Cadillac rose up to sixty after two minutes. Kaoru sped up and manage to survive the curve that might have caused the death of her by pulling a reckless decision of speeding up, the needle struggling to pass up seventy-five. She smiled, her full lipped mouth curving mischievously, showing pearly white teeth. Nice, trinket. You still have the touch.

_I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes_

_Trying on all our clothes, clothes_

_Boys blowing up our phones, phones_

_Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs_

_Pulling up to the parties_

_Trying to get a little bit tipsy_

All the Alice residents opened their windows and rushed outside their houses when they heard the loud roaring of engine rushing down their smooth paved road. As expected, they looked at each other in amused gravity: A Hyuuga's back in town.

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ, blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, I'mma fight_

_'Til we see the sunlight_

_Tick tock on the clock_

_but the party don't stop, no_

She opened the Cadillac door and went out, black stilettos first, followed by hip-hugging tights stopping at her kneecaps, short dark carnation skirt above knees of those great legs and a yellow and hot pink plaid vest with white T-shirt underneath that states 'Make Way Studs' in bold purple 'Impact'. She crossed her arms and leaned at her fast car and went to pull out from her tote bag a bubblegum with a brand 'Bubble Joe'.

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ, blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, I'mma fight_

_'Til we see the sunlight_

_Tick tock, on the clock_

_but the party don't stop, no_

A few seconds later, her son, Natsume came into view. Kaoru Hyuuga flipped her hair and managed a cool reply despite of the gaping stares the teenagers are throwing at her. "Long time no see, chocolate."

_Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer_

_ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here_

Natsume eyed his mother from head to toe. Heaven forbid, was she really a mother? Moreover, a grandmother? What happened to them who makes chocolate chip cookies? Painting sweatshirts with horses? Or planting vegetables and fruits at their backyard? "You look like a modern day Parisian trollop, those women seducers I read from some novels the friends of my wife write about."

_And now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger_

_but we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger_

She maybe at her thirties but the boys doesn't need to know about that. "Since when are you reading fiction romance, sugar?"

_I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, crunk_

_Boys tryin' to touch my junk, junk_

_Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk_

"Ever since I'm eight: you got a library of them. And stop that music you're playing. It's too loud: I can hear its lyrics and they aren't decent. It's a miracle your eardrums are still functioning with that loud booming music you kept hearing from the road to driving here"

_Now, now, we go until they kick us out, out_

_or the police shut us down, down_

_Police shut us down, down_

_Po-po shut us_

She turned her iPod off. Despite the remark, Kaoru replied coolly. "Chill, cutie. We have all day; it's just one in the afternoon."

"Stop calling me names, old lady."

"Well, it's about time Natsume, that you'll let me spend time with my only grandson." She cracked her pink bubble gum. Natsume winced.

"Mom, get rid of your gum. You're like a munching goat."

Kaoru got her hanky from the back pocket of her skirt and managed to get the sticky substance out of her mouth. It formed a small pink wet wad on the cloth. "God, son! Those are strawberry flavored! And I paid ten dollars for those!"

"Mother, how can you manage to eat gum at your age?"

"Sweetie, I still have teeth and gums. Totally not toothless."

"And aren't you glad?" He bent to kiss his mother at her cheek, and at the same time impressed at how she managed to look young though she is near at her forties. The years treated her good indeed, though he greatly disapproves her attire. Sweet Jesus, are those seventeen year olds ogling at his mother?

"Of course I am." Natsume's mother smiled, a female version of her son's lazy smile that swoons all who had the luck to see it at their feet. The Hyuugas have that kind of reputation. "It is kind of rare for you to get my help these days. Noting your tired smile, let me guess: Mikan got the neighbors up and beat all night?"

"Yep," Natsume replied. "All except Youichi had the guts and the sense to stop her whining."

Kaoru shook her head. "The world be damned and nobody had the nerve to mess with Mikan around. My, she's powerful and influential than her husband!"

Definitely true, Natsume thought with fondness and admiration. As far as the Alice community knows, Mikan Sakura Hyuuga is the living proof angels existed; kind, honest and innocent. Reserved, sweet and intellectual. God, how he loved her.

The crimson-haired woman in her forties nodded her head toward her grandson, who showed at the doorway of the house and is currently doing the laces of his blue All-Star sneakers. "You've got to do something with your kid, son. The most obstinate of all the Hyuugas I've ever encountered yet also the smartest of our brood."

Natsume Hyuuga shrugged, but his face teasing and laughing. "I don't know about the last part. I thought that title's mine."

Kaoru flashed him a smile of feigned innocence. "Oh, I didn't know, son! So you were that intelligent?"

Her son punched her arm lightly. "Yeah right. Who ran the companies when it should have been in the hands of the parents?"

"I'm sorry, honey. I'm too busy doing my idiotic bets at Vegas to pay attention."

" . . . "

Kaoru seated herself on the front porch of her son's house, leaving her left leg and foot dangling and is unaware of the enticing display of flesh. Natsume groaned and decided to get Mikan's sweater which the owner left from the sofa of the living room.

"Caramel, you better decide to support that global warming petition your wife is deciding to set up. It is so damn hot for the weather and my heart is pounding like a wild thing!"

Natsume handed his mother with soda and the sweater, though he is slightly irritated with her calling him stupid names. She accepted the beverage gratefully and lifted a questioning brow with the light blue sweater. "If it isn't Harrison Ford that makes you oh-so-impressed like my wife, then who's the latest man who makes your heart beat faster, someone so like our warm weather?"

"Saeki Asakura," Kaoru supplied.

"And what makes this jerk hot anyway?"

"Well, this man just happened to give me a discount on my purchase of my plaid vest at a New York boutique I found at the edge of Nagasaki, as you can see I'm wearing now, after saying he looks good with his brown cropped hair and mesmerizing amber eyes, and the discount, not looks, made my cute little heart flutter."

Natsume was stunned speechless and thankfully Youichi entered the scene, animated and undoubtedly excited, with some cool-looking Rayban shades Natsume-knows-where he got them. "All ready!"

Kaoru jumped off the porch and ruffled her grandson's elaborately tousled curls, along with the blue sailor hat that is smashed in contact with her hand. "Nice, kiddo. Those shades look sharp. However, can you stop wearing those ruffly white socks and that stupid looking kindergarten hat? It doesn't look right."

"The pleasure is mine, hot lady." Youichi threw his hat and it landed on his mother's white rose bush. Thank God, Mikan is out on the market, bargaining over a piece of lettuce or eggplant because of damn fifty yen.

"Biologically speaking, the Hyuugas from the beginning of time always look good in whatever clothes they are on," Natsume explained, earning himself an amused grin from Kaoru, "And that includes ruffly socks and kindergarten hats."

"Thanks for the compliment, sweetheart." Kaoru winked at him.

"I meant that in general."

Kaoru went to cuddle Youichi who got rid of the unmentionables. She blew Natsume a kiss. "Bye, candy."

In silence, Natsume closed the Cadillac door and watched the vehicle vanish around the curve leading out of the Alice town. Thank God, his wife is as sweet as his mother is adventurous.

* * *

Mikan Hyuuga walked at a leisurely pace at the short alleyway between streets Liz and Ian. On her arm was a small basket filled with sweets; for Youichi and some ingredients for the pudding and vegetable salad she'll be making for dinner tonight. Her day turned exceptionally well; she is able to bargain a lettuce down by fifty yen.

She paused while walking, deciding if she'll go home immediately and have the pudding made at once or go to a café first to have a small cup of coffee or tea. She chose the latter and went to check her wristwatch. It was just one-thirty in the afternoon.

She smiled and went to recollect the first time she saw her husband, Natsume Hyuuga. It had been in the coffee shop: Affaire de Coeur Café across the street. She had been fourteen that time and had an assignment about poison arrow frogs. She saw him at the small establishment, talking to a black-haired lady about school mishaps. She had known when she married him that she is Aoi Hyuuga, the female form of Natsume's looks.

With his dashing looks like that of the devil and him as tempting as sin, it was no wonder why women throw themselves at their feet. She had been thankful though that her love for his was repaid. She loved him dearly and even though she can't erase entirely in his heart the memory of his old wife, she would like to fill her place and make moments with him so wonderful to be true.

A school bus full of children passed the street and Mikan saw many of them bickering at each other, sticking out tongues and throwing crumpled paper. It made her smile. She wants a child herself.

Mikan looked at her tummy. She's not pregnant. Of course she isn't. They haven't done 'it' yet, and it made Mikan hate herself. She knows it's typical to be nervous about matters like these especially if you're a virgin, but to prolong their marital bliss for a year? It is way too much. It was like depriving her husband the right that goes with the matrimony.

She sighed. Well, she takes refuge of reading fiction romance novels to gain some experience and boy, she always blushes! She knows it was rather school girlish of her but she can't help it. Having a baby of her own was a long way to go for Mikan Sakura.

But she didn't know is that her husband have other plans.

* * *

Natsume frowned at the paper in his hand.

**Seduction Plans:**

_Picnic at the Garden_

_Snack in Bed_

_Simple Talk (Complimenting your Wife about How Great she Looks)_

_CandleLight Dinner by the Moonlight_

_Display of Manly Character_

Now...how the hell is he suppose to execute those?

* * *

**001**

Mikan went at the picnic table near their house and noticed the unnaturally quiet surroundings, which is not normal. Usually, her son would be running from the halls and would be tackling her from behind whenever she go out visiting the market, the grocery or just her friend's house that are just scattered around the town. "Youichi? Honey, I'm home."

No one answered. She waited...surely the child had just fallen asleep?

"Everyone? Is anybody home?" She called out again. The house echoed the words back to her. Here she stood, waiting for someone to emerge out of the house.

"Mikan…"

She spun around, her hair tumbling down her shoulders like a gilt waterfall. She flashed the caller a smile. "Natsume…"

Her husband sat down by the bench and showed her the sweater she left earlier. She lifted it from his arms and folded it neatly. "Where's Youichi?"

Natsume shrugged. "Out for the weekend. I gave him to mom."

Mikan raised a questioning brow. "Oh? Why?"

But Natsume is already checking her basket. "Nice, so we'll have pudding..."

She turned around and grinned, knowing both father and son love sweet things. She decided to head at their bedroom to change but then she remembered that at the bottom of the basket she hid two romance novels she bought at the local bookstore. Oh no, she thought frantically, Natsume shouldn't see those!

She maybe a regular customer at the bookshop but in their house she is known to be an angel and angels don't read books with steamy erotic description, do they?

Yes, terribly not.

And oh, her husband would definitely taunt her for it. Knowing that he read girlie magazines is enough for their household. How much more if the angel is not particularly that innocent…?

* * *

Let the countdown begin:

**10**

"Natsume!"

**9**

Natsume Hyuuga turned around surprised in seeing his wife sprinting toward him. "Don't touch my basket!".

**8**

"Basket?" Natsume looked further down and saw that there is something wedged deeper underneath the vegetables.

**7**

"Oh my God, please don't do this to me…" she prayed. What will the neighbors say? Only the bookkeeper knows I read those things and she's already seventy-five years old, wears pantyhose and talks to pigeons. She can't even remember my name so my secret safe…but not with a Hyuuga around. Oh please…no…

**6**

Honestly, she looks cute for her own good.

Natsume looked at his wife with amusement. What is she afraid about? He burrowed deep into her basket. Something thick and hard hit his knuckles? What's this?

**5**

No!

Argh! Why do when mishaps happen on lead heroines in the books she read, they are disorderly beautiful? With clinging tendrils curled seductively by their nape and eyes that say a 'help' too helpless to be refused?

**4**

Well this is surprising indeed. So his wife is making other purchase other than their food?

**3**

"Natsume!"

**2**

Just a little more…right. Got it.

Darn it. It's still wrapped in paper.

**1**

God bless the old woman with support hose.

On the last second, Mikan managed to get the wrapped package on her husband's hands. She threw it out the nearby garden bush, out of Natsume's sight. Later, she decided, she'll phone the old woman to go to her lawn later at night for safekeeping of the books. Yup, that's what she'll do.

**0**

Ooof! They collided. And Mikan tangled themselves in a lip-lock.

* * *

"Ouch! Ouch! That hurts!" Mikan wailed as she moved her right leg. She sprained her ankle.

"You must be thankful." Natsume said irritatingly. "I just saved your annoying life, though," Natsume smirked inwardly, "I have a good memory of you before you'll be at your grave."

Mikan glared at him. "You just blocked my fall, sweetheart." She bit the last word with venom. "And I'm forced to do so." She forced herself to go up but she scrambled back to the ground. "Argh!"

"You'll definitely fall down the stairs if you decide to hobble all the way to the bedroom."

"I'll risk it," Mikan retorted crossing her arms and ankles. "What you are planning is utterly undignified."

Natsume scratched his head. "Now, what am I suppose to do with you?"

Our brunette opened her mouth to answer but her husband is already crouching down with his back at her. "Climb on."

"What!"

"I said, climb on." He paused. "You are making me feel guilty all over."

Well, she did expect he'll carry her…but not on piggy-back.

"You can't carry me like that! It's scandalous! And its impossible!"

"We'll see about that," Natsume said, grinning boyishly.

Oh, God... how she hate that smile. It simply states that they are playing a dangerous game of cat-and-mouse.

But otherwise how can she resist him? He is too bloody handsome with a cute-dent-at-the-side-of-his-face for his own good.

"Uh, sure."

She clambered at Natsume's back, her cheek pressed against it. She smelled his cologne and a sweet memory drifted along with it…She'll treasure this for life. Childish, yes but fun nonetheless.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Reading this fanfiction I've made past two years ago, I don't know what to feel actually.


	2. Effect

**To Court A Wife**

_A Short Peek into Marriage Life_

**A Two-Shot**

**Dedicated to:**

_-Cute18386_- For its her birthday present.

And

_-Travelogue.- _For she is my sinister sister who inspired me to write this.

* * *

**02: Effect**

**002**

**Seduction Plans:**

_Picnic at the Garden _- FAILED

Mikan broke her ankle. I don't want her whining about how painful it is...

Piggybacks are enjoyable though. I realized that now...

_Snack in Bed_

_Simple Talk (Complimenting your Wife about How Great she Looks)_

_Candlelight Dinner by the Moonlight_

_Display of Manly Character_

Mikan buried her face on Natsume's back, smelling his masculine cologne and smilingly avoiding the curious looks thrown at them by the neighbors. How in the world does she ended up on Natsume's back scandalously behaving like children? Whatever it is, Mikan can't recall and is quite enjoying the little play.

Natsume is grinning wickedly like a cat that caught the mouse and good mercy Mikan can't see his face. They are on an uncompromising position with Mikan's curves pressed on his back. God, he was only a man. May he survive the torture.

They should be having a picnic today but Natsume don't want his ears bleeding throughout their outside eating venture. Mikan is quite bossy whenever she's kind of hurt, and treating her sprained ankle is a good refuge.

"Hey, isn't that Mikan and Natsume Hyuuga?"

"Hell yeah, they are!"

"What are they doing?"

"Consummating their marriage."

A dark-haired girl with blue streaks wrinkled her nose. "Huh? Honestly Anna, pull yourself to the century. What do you mean by that?"

Mikan and Natsume reached their bedroom. Natsume lay her down gently in their bed and together they laughed in humor.

"Wow, that was delightful." Mikan giggled as she shifted and tried to get the blankets. Natsume fluffed her pillows and seated himself on a wooden chair. He clasped their hands together. "Never been on a piggyback?"

Mikan nodded. "You know my mom. She's kind of busy and my dad died when I was just like the size of a Coca Cola can." Natsume understood perfectly and prodded no further. It might bring Mikan to tears this time.

"You hungry?"

"Yeah." Mikan settled comfortably in their bed. Natsume stood up and left her, obviously going to the kitchen.

"Sleep. I'll find something."

And slowly she did. For two hours.

It was dark outside. Night reigned on the streets of Alice. Mikan woke up, same time as Natsume went inside the room to check her. Plus with a tray.

Slowly, Natsume seated himself and fumbled to get the spoon he shoved into his pocket. He unwound it on the white handkerchief he covered it with. He also tried massaging his wife's ankle to soothe the pain.

"Still hurts?"

"Not much."

"Let's eat."

"Oh, please. I'm not an invalid you know." Mikan said laughingly, looking at the spoon her husband showed in front of her.

Natsume's eyes gleamed. "Oh yeah? For a moment, you are."

"What are you going to feed me, then?" Mikan challenged, knowing full well he can't cook.

"It's elementary, my dear wife and so we'll have pudding." Also he added. "I asked our neighbors to cook it for us."

"Pudding?" Mikan managed and shifted a little at the bed where she is laid. With her sprained foot, she can't move anywhere. "If Youichi will know about this, he'll surely stomped right here from your mom's and wail why you threw him out of the house. Count yourself a dead man."

"I'll risk it." He gestured for her to open her mouth. She shook her head.

"Only one?" she asked, aware of the intimacy they are sharing. She looked around her surely there must be two spoons around.

"One's enough for the both of us. Improvise."

And that's what they did; they took turns until it was Natsume's turn to eat. She watched fascinated as he downed the last spoonful of pudding. Her gaze lingered on how Natsume reveled on the delight of the sweetness of the confection.

Natsume caught his wife staring at him, at his lips and inside his mind, images of their lip-lock in their yard and lawn went to haunt him.

The spoon lingered in his mouth between them, both coming back the sweet accidental kiss. Damn, they are both husband and wife. Why are they holding back just because of the stupid stalling agreement they had for one year now?

Long before he moved, they both know he would.

His breath tickled her ear and along with it Mikan moaned softly as Natsume's lips pressed against hers tentatively first and as seconds past increased in pressure and she whimpered at the sweet violence of it. Their kiss was intimate, free of pretenses and control and it tasted of temptation and long-suppressed longing that surpassed the richness of milk and honey. Slowly, Natsume lifted his head, noting her flushed cheeks and fast-paced pants. Again, his mouth claimed hers.

So much for bloody intentions.

She want him to stop. She never want him to stop. It was so wonderful she might die from drowning in it. It was so wonderful even if she'll die it won't be that much bad at all.

His hands tousled her curls. Hers touched his firm cheeks and jaw.

Both their minds are clouded, drugged.

Rife of paradoxes are their ideas.

Clashing.

Contrasting.

Kissing her is like kissing spring rose petals, soft...

Like strawberries, sweet...

Like wine, intoxicating...

How can any man refuse her sweet luscious lips? How can he, a man prized and known for his control and discipline, powerful mind and straightforwardness turn away from the temptation always unconsciously offered to him? How can they both claim this so wrong when it felt so right?

And she is his. His wife.

Forever. Always.

No matter what, they'll come to her dreaded moment for his body can't be distinct anymore of his promise and dedication. And fully she must have known he waited so long for it.

She moaned and Natsume knew it heated his blood in a fevered pitch. More than anything, he longed to own her body, his for eternity. But he have to slow down for seducing someone as dense she is, is hard. He have to trigger the emotions first that she kept in the days she stalled for time and make sure they are still there waiting for him. To win her heart, that's the goal.

Burying his face in the baby-soft skin of her neck he stopped.

Mikan had a hard time catching her breath. It was intense and she know her heart is near of bursting because of it. She looked at her husband's black curls and she smoothed it, unknowing that her simple touches can immediately alert his lust.

Never in his adult life did Natsume willed himself so much pain to endure. He stood up and crossed the floor in long strides. In a short span of time, he was out of the room.

* * *

**003**

**Seduction Plans:**

_Picnic at the Garden _- FAILED

Mikan broke her ankle. I don't want her whining about how painful it is...

Piggybacks are enjoyable though. I realized that now...

_Snack in Bed _- FAILED

Obsessively kissed my wife like a lovesick schoolboy...

The pudding is unbearably sweet by the way...

_Simple Talk (Complimenting your Wife about How Great she Looks)_

_Candlelight Dinner by the Moonlight_

_Display of Manly Character_

It was Saturday...and still the memory of pudding and piggy-back rides haunt her.

Mikan stretched her cat-like body and noticed the door still bolted lock. Natsume locked it with a key and obviously he didn't slept with her. She touched her lips that last night is swollen from their kisses. I'm his wife, she thought, closing her eyes and tracing back thesweetness of pudding intimately shared. She knew now that every day of her life, pudding would remind her of her husband...and not anymore of her lively six-year-old son.

Mikan sighed and went out of bed. Her sprain was gone and she can move freely now. She went to the library. At least, there are some books she can enjoy even if Natsume was around.

A few moments more she chose Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare.

She found him at the study, reading a book with an undecipherable title. "You reading?"

Natsume looked up and nodded. He eyed her book.

Mikan reddened. What possessed her to choose this?

Natsume said nothing and patted the seat next to him and pulled her to sit down beside him. He brushed his lips on her forehead and started, making Mikan gasp silently because they seldom do that anymore.

What to say? What to do? Natsume is in turmoil. He want to talk with his wife but not one word can he form in his mind. Just looking at her and all logical thinking flee his mind. He touched his hand with hers as a diversion.

With their fingers linked together, they read and soon Mikan realized reading is much more enjoyable with him near her. Natsume think so too as his gaze warily strays at his spouse's lips. Maybe her fingers won't be sensitive as he once thought it is and played with it instead.

_Which thou wilt propagate, to have it prest_

But as time passed by, he came touching her fingers intimately and it disjointed her focus on reading. Mikan became aware of the soft pressing of his long-boned fingers on her skin. One miscalculation leads to another.

_With more of thine: this love that thou hast shown_

"Ahh..." she silently whimpered as she saw Natsume massaging her palms and caressing her fingers...

_Doth add more grief to too much of mine own._

...And he went kissing her fingers.

_Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs;_

...And he nibbled her fingers.

_Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes_

...And he sucked them.

_Being vex'd a sea nourish'd with lovers' tears:_

...And...Oh, God.

What is it else? a madness most discreet,

She bit her tongue to keep moaning out.

A choking gall and a preserving sweet.

She was still in daze when he stood up. He let go of her hand. "Mikan, buy some strawberries. I would like some strawberries for a snack later evening."

Mikan looked at him as if he had grown a leak on his head. Damnation, didn't he just know he stroked the fire within her and there he was walking away as if nothing happened?

Mikan simply nodded in response.

* * *

**004**

**Seduction Plans:**

_Picnic at the Garden_ - FAILED

Mikan broke her ankle. I don't want her whining about how painful it is...

Piggybacks are enjoyable though. I realized that now...

_Snack in Bed_ - FAILED

Obsessively kissed my wife like a lovesick schoolboy...

The pudding is unbearably sweet by the way...

_Simple Talk (Complimenting your Wife about How Great she Looks)_ - FAILED

I feel like a lech doing it at the library...

Mikan's skin is so soft and she smells as sweet as spring blossoms...

_Candlelight Dinner by the Moonlight_

_Display of Manly Character_

Mikan is undoubtedly surprised at how just Natsume's nearness can have her heart near of bursting. True, they are married because they love each other but as the weekend dawn its end, she's feeling more and more of what she read on fiction romance novels as 'lust' and 'carnal desires' and its scaring the hell out of her. She is the one who asked for more time, more space, and as she came to realize it, she is the one wanting it this time! Urgent. Really. Desperately.

She heavily wants Natsume in bed! She is lusting after her husband! She kept thinking about what happened at the library earlier and the whole incident couldn't help but bring flush on her face up to the very tips of her hair. The whole idea struck her like lightning, her left hand shook and their dessert for supper; chocolate-covered strawberries, smeared her face. My God, she wants Natsume to treat her as a woman. At last, she admitted to herself and to the world that she wants them treating each other as man to woman, husband to wife.

But, she sighed, feeling lonely; he might not want me anymore. I had procrastinated too long for him to wait up on me.

She stole a look across table and surprised to see Natsume staring back at her. "You alright?" Natsume asked with concern in his voice.

Mikan set her fork at her half-filled plate. "Y-yes. I'm fine."

He looked at her and arched a brow. Somehow he looked pretty unconvinced.

Mikan fidgeted her napkin anxiously but somehow she found it pleasurable to be looked by Natsume through his crimson red orbs. Lord Almighty, he had been far handsome as when she first saw him. Handsome? Of course. Well, she loved him, so he'll be.

He leaned back on his chair and suddenly his 'unconvinced look' is replaced by pure amusement. "You have chocolate on your left cheek."

Naturally, her first impulse is to wipe it off with her napkin but he caught her hand before doing so. She looked up and with their eyes lock, he asked softly.

"Let me…"

Even if he would have said "Kill for me" or "Parade around in Vegas with a G-String for me", she'll let him order her around and by far, do it for him.

He leaned toward her, clasping her hand with the crumpled napkin in between. Slowly and gently, his lips touched her cheek; all soft and warm. His breath smelled of peppermint and she savored his masculine scent as her senses sharpened at the awareness of what they are doing. His tongue came next and same as earlier, it was all too slow and later on it touched the sweet concoction in a painfully sweet slow way. It was pure torment. Absolute heaven.

"So sweet." He muttered and sat back down at his seat, eyes burning like hot coals and breaths all ragged and torn.

Mikan is the first one who recovered from the shock. She stood up and turned her back from him, her face fifty shades of red. Her heart won't stop beating really fast as if she is on fever and in deep delirium. Heaven forbid, what if she'll suddenly blurt out what she want from him. How humiliating. "I-if you a-are finished already, I'll b-be washing the dish-dishes."

Thankfully, he complied with her indirect brush-off.

* * *

**005**

**Seduction Plans:**

_Picnic at the Garden _- FAILED

Mikan broke her ankle. I don't want her whining about how painful it is...

Piggybacks are enjoyable though. I realized that now...

_Snack in Bed_ - FAILED

Obsessively kissed my wife like a lovesick schoolboy...

The pudding is unbearably sweet by the way...

_Simple Talk (Complimenting your Wife about How Great she Looks)_ - FAILED

I feel like a lech doing it at the library...

Mikan's skin is so soft and she smells as sweet as spring blossoms...

_Candlelight Dinner by the Moonlight _- FAILED

Chocolates and strawberries can turn any man on...

Especially if its Mikan who is clumsy about it...

_Display of Manly Character_

"I think painting our day care center pink is not a rather good idea."

"I agree with you. Yellow suits far better."

Natsume Hyuuga woke up one morning in his bed clothes and ruffled hair and is surprised to find people making tents in his kitchen. "Good morning" he mumbled and seated himself at the dining table.

"Nice, Hyuuga. You look like my dead grandma."

He winced and spotted Hotaru Imai, his spouse's best friend smirking. Bloody hell, she has the stinking camera with her!

Hotaru Imai is known as the 'Blackmailing Queen' when they graduated and bust it, he can never destroy that camera of hers.

"What are you doing here, Imai?"

Natsume and Hotaru is hardly a match made in heaven. They try their best to treat each other in a casual term but most of the times it never work...like...right now.

Hotaru calmly composed herself and said, "You're wife's turn to hold the day care meeting. It'll happen here at your house." With that she strode off.

Mikan is a member of the Alice Day Care Committee. They take care of children orphaned at an early age. They don't want to call it orphanage and so they called it a 'Day-Care Center'.

Damn. Natsume fought the urge to slam his coffee on the table. How is he going to seduce his wife if there are many people around?

Curse it. He doesn't have other choice. With that, he went to the bathroom and took a shower.

She never expected him to join them.

So when her husband showed up with a smile worthy of a choir boy, they (her associates) couldn't help but swoon at his handsomeness and Mikan have to cough like three times before their attention is turned back to her.

"Natsume, what are you doing here?"

"Just here to look. Nothing else."

Strange. Natsume don't participate on social ventures involved in the community. He was rather being in a business trip or international meeting.

But everything went well; he didn't intruded or anything but more of, he suggested some ideas that might be helpful and Mikan looked at him with awe and admiration.

During the discussions about the frog pajamas for the orphaned children, she stole a gaze at him and what she saw made her catch her breath.

With his right ankle plopped over the left, he teasingly surveyed her form, from her hair, down the creamy column of her neck, her breasts, and her waist and down her fuzzy bunny house slippers.

The perv!

She narrowed her eyes when he locked their gazes. He just shrugged it off and continued his little game.

"Mikan, what do you think?"

Mikan gulped nervously and turned her attention back at the committee. Hotaru was waiting for her answer. She stuttered, "I'll say y-yes."

Hotaru raised a brow and stared at her incredulously. "You agree to hire cooks from Blythe County?"

Blythe County is a small town neighboring around Alice town. The people there don't value personal hygiene.

"I-I mean n-no." Mikan countered nervously, silently cursing Natsume Hyuuga to perdition.

After all the day care members went out, she followed suit.

Natsume is a man both in hell and in heaven. He raked his fingers through his hair and looked at his face at the mirror. He's feeling like a green boy doing his first time with his ladylove. Though amusing as it sounds, that doesn't seem to outdistance the true situation. No wonder his wife turned away from him. His need for her is too apparent.

He only feasted at her while she and her friends are discussing some issues. He don't mean to disgust her.

He never thought he could do what he has done to her as to any woman.

And all his efforts are in the dumpster.

* * *

He opened the television for a little calming effect for the nerves.

"The new **book**, 'Before Green Gables' is out of the market-"

_Click!_

"They are going to **eat** her and they are going to eat me! Oh my God-"

_Click!_

Who wrote that crap?

"The fruits that easily grow on cold climate are commonly **strawberries**-"

_Click!_

"This newly designed fabric is comfortable in making into products such as **lingeries, bras and female wear**. This one is for the guys-"

_Click!_

"Oh, mother! What should I do? I'm **pregnant** with his child-"

That does it. He turned the television off.

* * *

Whenever he try seeing her reaction like for example what happened to the library, her eyes are near to closing and they narrow into slits and she keep biting her lips. She must be disgusted with him.

"God, I should have known seducing your wife won't be as easy as it looks, more of that, courting her."

But he wouldn't give up. Not now. He wanted her so badly, he couldn't stay off much longer. Besides Youichi want a brother. The kid should have one and Natsume willed it to be.

She is meant for him! What is she troubled about?

* * *

One day in the afterlife, Newton shed a tear.

Define gravity.

It is the force that causes two particles to pull towards each other. Courtesy of HowStuffWorks.

It is unmistakable that Mikan and Natsume belong to each other. They are the perfect match! Glue and wood! Spaghetti and hotdogs! Hell! They are husband and wife! So what's wrong with this picture?

Number One: Mikan asked for time. No touching.

Is she serious? Its one year!

Number Two: Natsume is a man with needs. Blessed with dashing devil looks and unsurpassed gorgeousness.

Whoever heard of a really hot guy living in celibacy?

Number Three: She's a virgin.

So?

Every mother in the world is born one!

I'm broke, Mikan thought as she blindly trudged the convenience store for some more strawberries and chocolate syrup for today's dessert again. Without thinking, she tossed the fruit and syrup in her push cart like a three pointer and went roaming around for more purchase. The counter girl raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

She passed the food section, more aisles. Also the household ones and her purchase continued to grow until it reached the very rim of the cart. She finally stopped and steered her cart to the counter.

"Whoa lady. That's lot of purchase."

Mikan stared down but tears are blurring her vision.

I can't...I'm sorry Natsume, but I can't...

What if she'll bear him children and then grow tired of her?

Its unbearable.

"Miss?"

She started bawling.

"I'm doomed!"

The cashier girl jumped in surprise. Mikan continued.

"I made my purchases without thinking," She stared at the counter girl and at the elderly lady next to her in line holding a packet of Marlboro cigars. "Don't you people understand? I'm broke! Desperate! Finished! I keep walking there-" Mikan pointed the whole maze of product stalls"-and keep asking myself silently: "Will I let myself bear my husband's children or will I not? And that's exactly when I started dumping almost half the merchandise of this store! I'm forsaken! I'm left by God!"

"Ah, miss. You keep in touching our tabloids. You actually ripped one. Do you want it?"

Mikan nodded yes. The elderly lady pulled a cigarette and puffed smoke. "Continue lady, we are here to listen. Right, Karen?"

Counter girl waved her hands "Right Grandma." Karen thrust out her hand. "All costs a hundred bucks."

Mikan thrust out her credit card.

"Go on, miss."

"And now I relieved myself talking to a seventeen year old girl named Karen with her white-haired grandma who buys Marlboro cigars-"

"I also prefer Winston and Philip."

"-and still I'm currently suffering marriage hell! What had I done with my life!"

"Ah miss?"

"Keep the change." Mikan drawled.

Grandma leaned her hip at the counter. "Are you scared having a child?"

"At first. But not anymore. Still, I have my doubts. What if he will not love me anymore because I granted his wish?"

"Then dump him!"

Karen hastily added "What grandma want to say is that, why did the two of you married if you don't love each other?"

The old grandma sighed and lend her comforting shoulder. "Sorry about that. Look honey, marriage is more than just being wed. The feeling should be mutual and if it does then the two of you are meant for each other. To know it, the kisses must be like Fourth of July sparklers or New Year's Eve fireworks. When my husband do kiss me, bless his soul, I found myself hot. Yeah, you are hearing this from a seventy year old oldie that wears support hose and dreams of having emus in the backyard."

Karen intervened, trying to help out. "Loving your husband is nice, miss. If you are questioning his faithfulness, turn him on! Make yourself so beautiful, your smile just blind him. Try making promises," She paused "Tell him his eyes are twinkling lights like the stars and just seeing him make your blood so hot it makes you wild." Karen pointed a Baywatch Magazine. Mikan blushed thirteen shades of pink.

"Say that you'll give him dozens of boy kids that exactly look like him!"

Mikan imagined herself holding Natsume's son in her arms. It was poignant and sweet, she touched her pinkened cheeks in awe and wonder.

The child would have vividly rare eyes like his father and delicate hands that will be trained to play the piano or catch in softball. He would be a brilliant thinker and strategist and he will grow with Youichi by his side, breaking hearts. He would be perfect and Mikan would love him as much as she loved his father.

"Can it be possible?"

Karen and her grandmother looked at each other and smiled. Gram crossed her arms. "You saw the visions, and they are wonderful, aren't they?"

Having Natsume's child is a wonderful feeling. She may had dreamed of it for a while but in her heart she know she want every ounce of it to be reality. She kissed the two women in the cheeks and asked them. "Give me your names. Quick!"

"I'm Karen, just like what I said earlier and my grandma's name is Sheridan."

I'll make a character of a grandma and a granddaughter in my fourth book.

Shopping is not a good diversion for life's problems. But talking to understanding and sane people are.

* * *

She found him at their bedroom, sound asleep. She nearly giggled at the sight of him. His hair all dark and tousled, his lips curved either upward or downward, she was not sure but he was handsome nonetheless. He covered his body with the blanket up to his chin. How come he looks so innocent while sleeping and so devilish when awake?

Later on, Natsume stirred, or so she thought when he whispered something...

"Mikan..."

"Hush," Mikan said, smiling and covered his mouth with hers, merging peppermint with strawberries. Natsume grinned boyishly, fully awake now. "Do that again."

"Natsume Hyuuga," Mikan managing in a scolding tone befitting a schoolteacher. "You are utterly wicked!"

Natsume stood up and began unbuttoning his shirt. "Better live up with the word."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting undressed so you can bed me."

Le Gaspe. Whoa, this was too fast.

"Don't you dare Natsume!" Mikan lifted a warning finger. "Stop unbuttoning your shirt right this instant!"

Natsume Hyuuga tilted his head. "Hmmm, right. You should be the one doing this."

Mikan felt her jaw dropped. She weakly replied, "Natsume, please."

He sighed. "Fine."

Mikan stared at him. "Well...I was afraid and I'm not that experienced with that kind of stuff. Though, Hotaru spoke with me how sacred it was for married people and I for one respect that belief." Mikan rubbed her hands against her thighs. "But, because I don't know of such things only its importance I...don't dare try figure it out. I'm rather sure I'm inept." While saying everything, her t-shirt slid off to one shoulder, baring a flesh in sight.

Natsume nearly swallowed his tongue. Didn't she realized that she's too utterly exquisite to be left untouched. God help him, he's just human. When they first met, he thought of her a small flat-chested dwarf of a girl but now, dear God, he never realized she had long creamy legs and graceful hips and slim waist and now full bosom that always filled the bodice of her dresses. And all of his observation is just stimulated by her bare shoulder.

She was without a doubt, the most beautiful girl he ever laid eyes upon...and to think she was his wife! And she belong to him.

"Oh God! I forgot to apply the face cream I bought yesterday!" She tried slipping away out of the room. She stunned the breath out of him.

Mikan, you're not going anywhere. We have to discuss this." A muscle jerked spasmodically at his jaw. Mikan gulped.

"Your face is in profile and you desperately need no face cream to ruin it. I like the way you look, just the way it is." Natsume softened his touch on her face. "Now, you won't call your husband a liar." He drew her closer and planted a light kiss on her temple. "You skin is smooth as fine porcelain. Your eyes are glorious and expressive. Your lips luscious and provocative. Need I say more?"

"What you dreaded to happen is natural for married couple. To others in what they found in disdain is made by God beautiful. He willed it to be and also He meant it for us."

"I want to make you moan in my arms and every blessed day of my life, wake up wrapped in yours. Meet me halfway, sweetheart. I'll give you paradise. Its your choice. Not mine." Natsume held out his arms as if to catch her.

Mikan backed a step. Should she take it? Would she make it? What if before they reached paradise, it'll crumble within her very reach? What if-

"I love you."

Mikan looked up and he drew a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them, his eyes bore the same loving warmth Mikan once saw in the eyes of her own stepfather whenever he looks at her mother. "W-What d-did you s-say?"

"I love you."

Ah those words. They're magical aren't they? Stirring her insides and making her feel brimming over in happiness. She didn't back out this time. Joyfully, she threw herself in his arms.

"I love you...and you love me. The feeling is mutual. However," Natsume clasped Mikan tightly to him. "If you'll keep on stalling, I might surprise you all of a sudden. So Mikan," He whispered solemnly, "Love me now, and I'll court you forever."

He said those words like a vow, it took some time before she realized what he meant. Tears brimmed in her eyes, threatening to fall, yet she was flashing him of her beautiful silent smile that he knew he would carry in his heart forever. Her arms went around his broad shoulders and he watched, fascinated as her lips murmured the sweetest invitation, all pure and tempting:

"I accept."

And their world centered inside that very room.

* * *

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

"If this is the car company that sold me tattoo stickers that are not water-resistant, go to hell!" Kaoru Hyuuga yelled aloud and frustrated as she waited for the one on the other line to respond. "I wasted hundreds, there dude. And I'll sue your company for lack of competence!" The ceiling suddenly sounded like loud thumpings and she wailed. "YOUICHI! DON'T PLAY WITH MY ROCK COLLECTION CDS! THE ARE NOT FRISBEES!"

"Mom, its me. Natsume."

"Oh! Honey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. So," Kaoru glanced at the wrecked living room of her house. Toy trucks, chocolate bars and kid clothes are scattered on the floor. "You'll be getting Youichi now?"

The weekend had been total hell vacation for Kaoru. Youichi had a totally unpredictable mind. This Saturday, he just insulted a skinny freckled girl by the lingerie house of her breast size.

_"Hey miss." Youichi leaned an arm on the counter. "What cups do you wear?"_

_The college student cleared her throat "Young man, that was awfully rude."_

_Youichi scrutinized her more. "You know who this lady is?" She pointed at his grandma, Kaoru._

_"Why of course, she is Mrs. Hyuuga! She lives-"_

_"She's my grandma and she have bigger breast than yours!"_

Oh, lord.

Also, he admitted to her that a girlfriend is waiting for him by the Pizza Shack and demanded a hundred bucks from her. With her hair tumbling wildly on loose and her appearance disheveled, she hailed God for a miracle. And here it is: her son calling to pick the hellion up.

"Oh, Natsume! I'm so happy you called! You be getting-" She stopped.

"Sorry Mom. But I have important things to do. I'm going to Paris with my wife for a honeymoon. Hope you'll understand."

Eh? Honeymoon! But their wedding is a year ago why-

"Is two weeks enough? Of course it is. Bye, mom. Have a nice day."

_Beep._

This couldn't be happening.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I believe this is the longest two-shot I ever wrote. The way I was able to write this quite surprises me actually.


End file.
